How to win friends and influence people
by rholou
Summary: Aaron has another run in with Jason, who it turns out has more ties to the village than he knew.


So this is a little one shot that has been running through my mind for the last couple of weeks. I had the thought of what if Josh and Jason were related and it turns out I'm not the only one who had that idea. Be interesting to see if we're all psychic. Anyway this stems from that, originally it was going to be about Jason being the one's who's hurting Josh but as usual it turned into an excuse to bring the angst to Aaron, sorry. Hope you like it anyway. Also warning for Jason's words in this but we already know he's not a nice guy right?

Sorry also that the title sucks I always seem to struggle with that. :)

Aaron was just in the shop getting a few bits before heading home. David and Tracy were behind the counter and Eric was there hanging around like he always seemed too. He didn't really pay much attention to what he was putting in his basket, everything seemed to taste the same nowadays anyway.

The relative quiet of the shop was broken by the arrival of Jacob and his friend. Aaron wasn't sure of his name but he'd seen him around.

"Oh like you'd know" Jacob was laughing as they walked in.

"I'm not totally stupid you know" the other boy looked offended, but even Aaron had to admit he didn't sound like the sharpest tool in the shed.

Aaron picked up a box of cornflakes and then put it back, he'd just stick with toast.

"We've not seen you around for a while Josh" David said as the boys walked up to the counter.

"I've been busy" he put his head down as he talked. "Family stuff, ya know?" Aaron saw the glance that Tracy gave David and the concerned look he gave back. Clearly something was going on here, but it wasn't any of his business.

"Is everything all right?" he heard Tracy ask but before Josh could answer the bell above the door announced someone else coming in.

"Mum said I might find you here" a voice Aaron had hoped never to hear again spoke. His back was to the door and he happened to be looking at Josh and saw the flash of fear cross his features. He knew how he felt.

"Jason" the boy said, he sounded nervous. "What are you doing here?"

"I need a hand with something" Jason said coming further into the shop. Aaron felt like a coward but he kept his head turned hoping the other man wouldn't notice him.

"Oh well, I was ju..just going to..." Josh stuttered over his words.

"Well now you're coming with me" Jason told him. "You can see your boyfriend later" he chuckled at his own joke.

"Who's this then Josh?" David asked nodding his head at the tall, bald man in front of them.

"My brother".

"None of your business".

Josh and Jason spoke at the same time.

"Well that's rather rude" Eric said in that snotty voice of his.

Aaron started to edge his way towards the door, really hoping he could get out of here without Jason ever knowing he was there, unfortunately he completely forgot about the basket of shopping he had looped over his arm.

"I hope you're planning on paying for that Aaron" Eric said drawing everyone's attention to him, including Jason's.

"Livesy, fancy bumping into you here. Saved me a trip actually, I was just coming to see you" he ran his thumb over his lip and smirked.

"You two know each other?" Tracy asked looking between the two of them.

"Not really" Aaron answered through gritted teeth. He was worried about what Jason might say, he didn't want any of these people knowing about the drugs. He doubted Jason wanted anyone to know he was a drug dealer but the man was so unpredictable anything was possible.

"Ahh don't be like that. I'm hurt" Jason grinned clearly enjoying himself. "Met Livesy here inside, gave him the grand tour even. Gordon's cell was a particular highlight wasn't it, you seemed to really like that one. Yeah me and him spent a lot of time together, got real close".

Aaron didn't say anything, his hands clenching and unclenching by his side.

"Well not like that obviously" Jason looked around at everyone else, his eyes wide with fake concern, before turning his attention back to Aaron. "I'm not a bender like you am I?"

Aaron could feel the way everyone was looking at them, putting all the pieces together, Aaron looked at the ceiling and rolled his shoulders.

"Oh what's the matter, I didn't just out you did I? After all these people deserve to know what you are. Need to keep an eye on you don't they, especially with all these young boys around".

"That's enough" David interrupted him, he looked angry, as did Tracy and Eric. Josh just looked worried and Jacob confused.

"Hey I'm just looking out for you. Who knows what sick tricks Daddy dearest taught him. Apple doesn't fall far from the tree and all that" Aaron lunged for him, pushing him up against the shelves, his arm across his throat.

Jason just laughed though.

"Ohh did I touch a nerve? You're always so easy to wind up. Not going to start crying again are you?" he pushed back against him and Aaron stumbled back, annoyed once again at how much stronger the other man was than him. Before he could stop him Jason had a hand around his throat and was pushing him up against the same shelves that he'd been backed up to only moments before.

Aaron scrabbled against the hand holding him in place, struggling to breath.

"Get off him" Jacob shouted and looked like he was going to try to grab the much bigger man.

"Don't" Josh warned him, putting a hand out to stop him. Jacob glared at him.

"Just like old times hey Livesy" Jason got right in his face.

"If you don't let go of him I'm going to call the police" Eric said holding his phone up to show him he was serious.

"Don't worry, I'm going" Jason snarled but he didn't let go of Aaron, instead he got even closer until he could feel his breath on his cheek. "Don't think I've forgotten that you still owe me" he whispered in his ear.

He let go of his throat and Aaron leaned forward trying to catch his breath, he didn't even see the punch coming because of the black spots obscuring his vision. He felt it though, a solid fist hitting him right in the stomach and dropping him to his knees.

"Come on Josh we're going" he heard Jason say followed by the welcome sound of the door opening.

"Josh you don't have to" Jacob told his friend.

"I do" Josh replied sadly and then "sorry".

Aaron heard the door close behind them but he was too busy trying to catch his breath and also not throw up all over the floor.

"Oh my god Aaron" Tracy was crouched down next to him, her blue eyes full of concern.

"I'm all right" Aaron managed to gasp out but the fact that he was still on the floor wasn't doing anything to help his case.

"Here let me help you up" Eric came over and put a hand under his armpit and helped him stand. Because apparently today hadn't been humiliating enough he know needed to be helped up by an old man.

"Do you want me to fetch Robert?" David asked looking just as concerned as Tracy.

"No" Aaron snapped. He wasn't angry at David though but at himself because there was still a part of him that wanted nothing more and he still hadn't figured out how to shut that part off. "No" he repeated a little more softly this time. "I'll be fine in a minute" he reassured them but he didn't miss the look they all gave each other.

"Do you think Josh will be okay?" Jacob said looking at the door that his friend had disappeared through a few minutes ago.

"I'm sure he'll be fine" Tracy rubbed his arm. "But I guess we know why he doesn't like going home that much, with a brother like that. I guess his mum isn't the only problem he has there".

"I think we're going have to do something about that situation" Eric spoke up.

Aaron took some slow deep breaths and tried to straighten up, he winced as his stomach pulled tight though.

"Here let me look at that" Tracy said reaching towards him.

"Don't" Aaron tried to move away but he wasn't quick enough and she pulled up his top, before he could stop her.

She let it drop almost immediately without saying a word but he knew they'd all seen what he kept hidden under there. Only a few people had ever seen what he'd done to himself both in the past and to his shame more recently and he's wanted to keep it that way. His felt his face flush with embarrassment.

"I...um I'd better go" he said and no one stopped him as he hastily left the shop.

It wasn't till he got home and was half way through making a cup of tea with shaking hands that he realised he'd forgotten to buy the milk along with the rest of his shopping. Well there was no way he was going back in there any time soon, he'd had enough humiliation for one day. He'd just have to drink it black he decided before pouring it down the sink in disgust, like that was ever going to happen. Maybe he could text Adam to pick some milk up on his was back from Hotten.

As he was walking over to the coffee table to pick his phone up he heard a knock at the door. He hated the flash of fear he felt at the idea that it might be Jason, making good on his promise. He wasn't going to ruled by fear though. He took a deep breath, walked over to the door and opened it before he could second guess himself.

David stood there looking awkward, one of the bags form his shop clutched tightly in his hand.

"Hi" he smiled at him. "You forgot this, we figured you might need it" he said handing the bag over with a sheepish grin.

"Oh er thanks" Aaron said taking the bag from him. "I er don't have any cash on me, I was going to pay on my card" he explained.

"Don't worry about, just sort it out next time you're in the shop" David told him. He didn't turn to leave though, just stood there looking uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry" Aaron said frowning at him. "Was there something else?".

"Prison sucked them I'm guessing" David blurted out and the looked like he thought he might punch him. Aaron was strangely pleased that David was still a bit scared of him, he thought he might think he was weak after everything that had just happened but it would seem not. Maybe he needed to stop worrying about what other people thought.

Aaron surprised himself by laughing at his expression.

"Yeah you could say that" Aaron admitted.

"Well you know if you...Look I know you're a bloke, and I am too obviously and blokes don't do the whole sharing and caring thing, but you know if you ever needed anyone to talk to, or have a beer with or both, or whatever" David rambled on. "Then I'm your man. Well not your man obviously, not like that of course. Not that I'm saying there's anything wrong with that, or you for that matter. I've always thought you were a good looking bloke but I'm with Tracy and not gay but erm anyway, the offer stands" he grimaced at his own words.

Aaron nodded at him trying not to laugh at his inane ramblings. He couldn't actually think of anything worse than spending the night "caring and sharing" as he put it but he appreciated the sentiment.

"I'll remember that" he offered and was rewarded with a big relieved smile. David must have been worried he'd put his foot in it, which he had but Aaron knew he meant well.

"And thanks again for this" he said holding bag up. He hoped that David would take the hint that it was his cue to leave. Luckily he did.

"You're welcome" he said. "I'll see you then".

"Yeah see you" for a horrible moment Aaron thought the other man might reach out and hug him but even David wasn't that stupid. Instead he gave a weird little wave before turning around and walking away. Aaron shut the door as soon as it was polite to do so and leaned back against it with a grin. He peered into the bag and was pleased to see a carton of milk in there. Time for a proper brew.


End file.
